


Happily Ever After

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Crush, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she has dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no one in particular, but rather an idea that got into my head and refused to leave. Theoretically post episode 41, but could be read as taken from an earlier point.

Sometimes, she dreams.

She's back home, marrying a faceless Prince, dressed in a smart uniform, all smiles and charm. It's perfect, according to all the whispers she hears. The sweet and kind Princess meeting her Prince Charming, surely leading to a happily ever after. A true fairy tale happening before their eyes, and all she needs to say are two little words.

And then _he_ comes. Storming the church, gun firing, smirk wide, and coat billowing. He'd loudly forbid the bans, and steal her away. A special treasure stolen in the hardest of circumstances.

But, of course, they're only dreams. 


End file.
